Monster High - Take My Heart
by peacekepr
Summary: Back from summer vacation Clawd, and Draculaura take their relationship to the next level
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first attempt at a Fan Fiction, I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights belong to Mattel**

The summer vacation was just coming to a close, as Draculaura looked in her massive closet. It can be a real challenge when your trying to dig through 1600 years worth of clothes to find the perfect outfit, but she wanted just the right look when she returned back to Monster High and the love of her life Clawd Wolf. It had been the middle of her first year at Monster High when she had started dating her best Ghoulfriends brother. At first Clawdeen Wolf was completely against it but, when she saw how happy Clawd was when he was around Draculaura she eased up a litte. Finally Draculaura found the perfect outfit, to hug her lithe trim body. She went downstairs and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and told him goodnight, before going back to her coffin and laying down.

Morning came suddenly, as her iCoffin began buzzing. She answered it without even looking at the screen knowing exactly who would be calling her first thing in the morning "Clawdeen, why must you always call and wake me before im ready to get up" she asked of her BFF (best ghoulfriend) in her sweet, and slightly high pitched voice. "I was just calling to see if you needed a lift to school this morning, or if you were gonna drive yourself" he had to think for a minute, she did love her sweet ride her daddy bought her to celebrate her sweet 1600th birthday, but this was also a chance to spend extra time with her friend. "who else is riding with you" she asked Clawdeen, "well me obviously, and the my little sister Howleen (a slight growl escaping her throat when she said that name, oh and Clawd will be driving". Hearing that Clawd would be driving she answered almost instantly, barely giving Clawdeen time to finish speaking "you gotta tots pick me up" she responded with a giggle, causing Clawdeen to chuckle as well, knowing what was on Draculaura's mind "okay we'll be there in about 20 minutes" "okay see you then" as she hung up the phone she threw on her clothes ran into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, which is not an easy thing to do when you cant see your own reflection. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing her dad at the table, with a glass in his hands, she barely had time to stop moving before she fainted to the ground. "Dad you know i cant stand the sight of b-bb-bloo, that stuff, do you always gotta use a clear glass", "sorry sweety, i didn't realize you were already up" he says as he moves to hide the glass behind the paper he was reading. He always wondered how he ended up with one of the only Vegan Vampires in history, but that was one thing that made her so unique.

A few minutes later Draculaura heard a honk, she said bye to her father, as he told her to have a great day. She ran out and hoped inside the car, shoving her friend over so she could slip beside her big strong wolf. causing Clawdeen to let out a slight growl, "you could have just asked me to slide over", "hehe sorry, i couldn't help myself". Clawd just wrapped his strong arm around, his love as his enhanced nose, smelled her sweet, Apple scented shampoo. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating the sweetest girl in the whole school, even if he did occasionally get some stares from the other vampires and werewolves in the school, they didn't think a werewolf and vampire should be dating, but he could care less what they thought, he loved her and would put his life on the line in a heart beat to protect her. As they began to drive away from her house, Draculaura and Clawdeen began to talk about what they had done over the summer, Clawd just kinda droned out the conversation, but would occasionally tickle Draculaura's side with his claws, loving to here her giggle as she was trying to talk to Clawdeen. It only took them 10 minutes before they were once again passing through the massive wrought iron gates leading up to the massive Castle, that was there School, a place where any monster could come for an education and not have to worry about being picked on.

As Clawd parked the car he leaned down and kissed Draculaura softly on her lips, before he sldie out the driver seat, offering his hand to his girl, helping her out. It was these tiny gestures he did for her that, made it easier for his sister to accept that her best friend and brother were dating. They walked up to the front of the school seeing all there friends, Cleo with Duece right behind her, holding her tight. Abbey and Heath had begun to date at the end of the last school year, no one ever actually thought they would last given Heath's reputation as a girl chaser, but ever since he and Abbey started dating he has never once had a wandering eye. Frankie was still seeing Jackson and Holt, the whole love triangle thing was working out for them pretty well, surprising everyone, Lagoona and Gil were softly hugging each other after having been apart for an entire summer. Gil has yet to convince his parents that lagoona, and other salt water monsters, arent as bad as they think, but he did finally convince them he loved lagoona, and no matter what they did to him he was gonna be with her. He was able to convince them to allow him to return to Monster High, Lagoona's parents had already warmed up to him, and accepted there relationship. Everyone began talking at once comparing there summer experiences, they barely heard the bell ringing signaling it was time to go to class. Clawd walked through the door holding onto Draculaura walking with her until they reached her first class, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Draculaura sighed softly as she reached up to kiss Clawd softly hating that they didn't have a single class together and wouldn't be able to really spend time together until lunch. She didn't wanna break the kiss with Clawd but she also knew she would be in trouble if she was late getting into her first class of the new year, and no one wants to start the year off with a trip to Headmistress Bloodgood. She walked into her first class of the day home Ick, and was happy to at least see Clawdeen , as she took a seat next to her friend, knowing at least class wouldn't be boring.

Meanwhile Clawd headed off, to his first class of the day, licking his lips still tasting Draculaura's sweet cherry lipgloss on his lips. He was absent mindedly daydreaming of his beautiful ghoul, when he bounced off a solid wall of red. He looked up to see Manny looking at him "sorry Manny wasn't watching where i was going", "just watch were your going next time" Manny responded before continueing on his way, Clawd picked himself up and continued on to his first class of the day History. This class was so boring, but at least he had plenty of time to day dream about his girl, they have been dating long enough he wants to move things to the next level, he finds it harder and harder every day to keep his hands where there supposed to be, wanting to slowly explore every inch of her tiny petite body.

**That's it for now, perhaps if I get a good response I will continue the story, any comments are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

My second Chapter again i dont own any of the characters, all copyrights belong to Mattel

Clawd lost in his daydreams never heard the instructor calling his name, it finally took Gil nudging him in the side to break his focus from his girlfriend back to his 1st period History. "Clawd Wolf, if my class is that boring to you perhaps a little time in detention after school will, get your attention", the teacher said causing Clawd to groan out. "Sorry Mr. Rotter" he said, then leaning closer to Gil says "aww man, Draculaura is gonna kill me now. We were supposed to go to the Maul after school." Gil looked at clawd and kinda chuckled "Dead Wolf walking" he said a little louder then needed, causing most of the room, to break out in laughter. "Im sure you'll be just fine buddy" Gil said, shortly after the bell rung signalling the end of first class. "guess i better go break the news to Draculaura", Clawd began to walk down the hall towards his ghouls locker. He arrived at the locker, and didn't see her there yet. He knew her well enough to know she would be there before long, she always went to her locker between class.

While waiting for her to show, his brain started drifting off again thinking back to the first time they had gone to Gloom Beach together, and how stunning she looked when she stepped out of the changing room in her pink and black bikini, her pale skin, contrasting against the dark material. Suddenly his dreams were, slammed out of his head as his love, ran at him and jumped up against him, his arms instinctivly wrapping around her to hold her tight, he bends his head and gives her a soft kiss, his tongue gently dancing out to brush against her soft lips, she lets out a soft moan, loving the way he always kissed her so softly but with such passion. He broke the kiss, knowing he had to break the news to her "ummm Draculaura i got some bad news, I wont be able to come to the Maul with you after school", "what why not sweety" she replied. "Well i kinda got detention from Mr. Rotter for not paying attention in History". Draculaura, gave him a sad look "You got detention in your first class, on the first day back. I wanna be really mad at you but that would make me a bit of a hypocrit", why what happened babe. Draculaura blushed slightly hearing him call her babe, it made her feel good, and caused a tingling in her stomach "well i kinda got detention myself, well me and Clawdeen both, we were talking in home ick and i guess we were being a bit too loud, so Ms. Kindergrubber, gave us afterschool detention". After hearing this Clawd felt better, he would still get to spend time with his lovely ghoulfriend, even if it was still at school. He walked her to her next class, Clawculus, kissing her gently, before heading off to his second class, and his favorite of them all Physical Deaducation.

Clawd walked into the locker room, grabbing his gym clothes, he changed quickly and ran out on the floor, to see what they would be playing today. Lucky for Clawd they were playing Casketball, his favorite sport. He figured finally his day was looking up, but he still had Draculaura on the brain, and never saw Heath pass him the ball, smacking his flat in the face, causing him to let out a howl, and grab his face. His friends came running over to check on him and make sure he was okay, "dude you alright" asked Duece. "yea i think so just caught me by surprise was all" he replied, "you sure your alright you been pretty absentminded today, I heard about what happened in History from Gil". "yea i been distracted by something all day" Clawd said, Duece laughed and said"you sure it's something and not someone, like a certain vampire". "wow i didn't realize i was that obvious, i just cant stop thinking about her. You know how Werewolves, can know when they have found there perfect match they wanna spend there entire life with". Duece looked at his bud, and raised an eyebrow "umm are you saying what i think your about to say". "Yea dude, thats exactly what im saying, i think Draculaura is my special match for life, but i'm worried if she doesn't feel the same way." "Dude, i've seen the way that ghoul looks at you and i can tell she feels the same, but you'll never know unless you ask her". Clawd knew he was right, he would tell her how he felt later during detention, might as well get it over with as quickly as possible.

The rest of his day flew by, even lunch was a blur, but he did atleast get to spend it with Draculaura, even if they were surrounded by there friends and had no privacy. Finally the end of school came and He grungingly dragged himself to Detention, getting there at the same time as Draculaura. He held the door open for her as he watched her walk through the door, admiring the way her hips moved. He could stand there and watch her walk all day, if it wasn't for a certain younger sister coughing to get his attention "hey Clawd you wanna move your big wolf butt, outta the way." "oh hey sis didn't see you there" he said, "oh im sure not when you cant take your eyes off my best friend". Clawd moved out of the door, and took a seat right next to Draculaura, as he hoped his sis would sit on the other side of the room. Of course she didn't as she took a seat on the other side of Draculaura "great this is gonna make this conversation even harder", he said under his breath to himself.

Wonder how this will turn out, guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Let me know what you think of the story so far, good or bad. 


End file.
